The present invention relates to a reservoir tank for storing therein an amount of operating fluid to be supplied into a device such as a brake master cylinder or a clutch release cylinder.
In a conventional reservoir tank of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62(1987)-5415 published after examination on Feb. 6, 1987, a reservoir tank for storing therein an amount of operating fluid has a bottom under which a hole is formed. Within the hole, a reed switch unit assembly having a reed switch is inserted which is interposed between a power supply and a lamp, both of which are connected in series. The reed switch is set to be closed by a magnet which is secured to a float on the operating fluid whenever the liquid level thereof lowered below a set value. In light of the fact that in this device the reliability thereof depends on a relative position of the reed switch to the magnet, the reed switch is accommodated in a casing in such manner that the reed switch is located in place by pawl means formed in the casing and is fixed by an amount of epoxy resin filled in the casing.
However, in light of the fact the need for forming of pawl means in the casing and the filling the epoxy resin thereinto, it is cumbersome to constitute the foregoing reed switch unit assembly. In addition, the size of the casing must be larger than that of the reed switch, which is contrary to the recent light-weight requirement for an automotive component.